Elliot Potter
Elliot Barrett Potter (b. 16 November) is a half-blood wizard of the Potter family, the only child born to the estranged Philip Potter and Urya Quint. He was born and grew up in a deprived council estate in Harpurhey, Greater Manchester, which often lead him to feel some detachment from the rest of his family due to being the poorest of the lot. After his mother left when he was merely four years old, he was forced to become more independent and purposive with his actions. Upon attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Elliot was Sorted into Gryffindor House for his determination and strong will (though it took the Sorting Hat several minutes to determine whether he might be a Slytherin on account of his ambition, almost deeming him a Hatstall). He quickly became best friends with Ivory Cauldwell and Don Roberto Constance. Throughout his education, Elliot also proved himself to be hard-working and orderly with an excellent work ethic, streaming through various jobs from a young age in order to support himself. He held a particular proclivity for duelling and Defense Against the Dark Arts, and prioritised his dream of becoming an Auror as means of future escape from his home. He was also a Beater on the Gryffindor Quidditch team and later Captain of Gryffindor Duelling Club, as well as a dedicated member of Dumbledore's Army. However, Elliot was often painted in a light much less favourable to his cousins: he was impulsively drawn to trouble, and consistently looked down upon by other wizarding folk for his meager finances. His journey during adolescence was marked mainly by his goal of becoming an Auror, his struggles with poverty, and his battle with mental illness. He chose not to return to Hogwarts for his final year of studies, which led to him being institutionalized after an attempt on his own life. Later in life, Elliot pursued his talent for Healing magic and became a Mediwizard at St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. He also would occasionally deliver talks on health, helping to reform and revolutionise the way people thought about mental illness. In early adulthood, he married Jamie Jordan, with whom he adopted four children: Kalysta, Leo, Margaret and later Lucas. While not a title he beared officially, he was often regarded as something akin to a godfather of Claudia Cabdi. Biography Early life Elliot Barrett Potter was born on the 16th November to Philip Potter and Urya Quint, Hufflepuff alumni and indirect members of the Order of the Phoenix. Hogwarts years First year Elliot began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry at the customary age of eleven. Having rejected the school's offer to pay for his necessities, the family found themselves in a tough spot in regards to money. In the end, Elliot's things were a combination of old and new, among them being Persia's old spellbooks, his father's old owl Apir, and Lucky's old robes, which they reluctantly took at Ginny's behest. His father and aunt saw him off (though at the time Elliot had secretly hoped his mother might somehow show her face, a sentiment he would later express to her in his third year). Once at Hogwarts, Elliot encountered Amy Jordan, whom he thought to be bubbly but narrow-minded; she offered him friendship, and he accepted. However, Amy reconsidered and rejected him nastily, resulting in an argument that upset Elliot a great deal. When it came his turn to be Sorted, the Sorting Hat felt inclined to place him in Slytherin on account of his ambition and resourcefulness; Elliot, however, felt pressured to make a decision, and in a state of panic chose Gryffindor in order to be closer to his family. The Welcoming Feast would greatly appease him, as he was not usually used to facing such a sheer variety of foods back home. Being Sorted into Gryffindor, Elliot shared a dormitory with three other boys: Don Roberto Constance, Callum Cridden and Thomas Fletcher. Though Lucky offered to show him around the castle and "look out" for him, Elliot strived for independence and yearned to do things his own way. Second year Third year Fourth year Fifth year Sixth year Life after Hogwarts Later life Physical description Personality and traits Elliot was a strong-hearted, street-smart, goofy and determined character with a vision to be "better than the rest". Friends were familiar with his playful behaviour, dry wit and smug humour. He aimed to remain responsible and well-adjusted, willingly getting a job at a young age to help provide for his side of the family. He was also described as stubborn, and at times difficult—he was very resolute in making up his mind, occasionally jumping to conclusions and focusing on tiny minimal issues. As friends and family have pointed out, his headstrong nature meant he did not receive criticism well. This set and ambitious way of his was what nearly had him Sorted into Slytherin: he was goal-oriented, with excellent work ethic, and utterly unflinching when it came to his dreams of becoming an Auror. He was often at his worst when aimless and not working towards something, being a valued member of Dumbledore's Army and Duelling Club. Elliot admitted he liked "having a purpose." —Don Roberto Constance to Elliot at a party However, Elliot had a reckless streak that was often the crux of his problems. Desperate attempts to execute control were overshadowed by his impulsive tendencies, which usually landed him in trouble; Grady Jorkins even described him as "chaotic". Another common view was that Elliot was scrappy, due being raised in a poor half-Muggle council estate. Marina Grisogono, upon first impressions, saw him as "boisterous and unkempt". He was also renowned for his promiscuity, which earned him a slight reputation whilst at Hogwarts: he would see or have sex with people, some of whom were already in relationships. He and his mother seemed to share the fight-or-flight mentality, either taking action or running far away to escape their problems. One of his most prominent traits was his fierce protection over those he cared about. Elliot was personally offended whenever someone insulted someone dear to him, and quick to come to their defense. The strength of his loyalty sometimes meant he would act hostile and hot-tempered towards the people he viewed as threats, such as Maisie Thorn (who compared him to a "pitbull" when guarding his family). Similarly, he had a streak of independence and pride that prevented him from asking for help, being so used to managing things himself. He refused to move in with his cousin Lucky permanently and pushed everyone away for similar reasons, wishing not to be a burden on the group. Elliot's character was also marked by insecurity, mostly seen in his relationship with Lucky. He had a short temper and would not shy from resorting to using his fists rather than his wand. His insecurities created distance between him and his family, and when he would confide about his issues, he would do so cryptically; Ember remarked that he was "probably the most secretive" after Andromeda. Overall, Elliot felt he didn't quite measure up to his cousins, and craved the positive attention they received, whilst hoping that becoming an Auror would offer him clarity on who he really was. His nosiness was a trait he shared with all three of his children. Elliot had a habit of getting involved in things of no concern to him (for instance, Maisie and Lucky's relationship). Simply put, he was not one to let bygones be bygones. He was also fiercely persistent in matters he cared about, such as when he put a mounting pressure on Jamie to come public with their relationship despite knowing his fears towards doing so. This was a flaw that he worked on trying to diminish. Furthermore, Elliot frequently demonstrated empathy and bravery in caring for his loved ones, despite a childhood of neglect. He was calm in the face of things others would find scary or intimidating, from spiders to even the criminal act of petty theft. Some of his outstanding moments ranged from defending friends against bullies to even comforting Amy Jordan after years of her belittling him. He felt strongly about Muggle-born rights, and at a point failed to cast the Cruciatus Curse because he lacked malicious intent. He was also capable of standing up to Jamie Jordan during his episodes of anger, particularly impressive given that Jamie's rages were sometimes explosively violent. His courage enabled him to take part in several duels throughout his lifetime, some of which were against wizards much more powerful than Elliot himself. Most of all, Elliot was praised for his "good heart" and complete pride in who he was. This made him a very understanding and wise father to his children in adulthood. "Being okay with who you are doesn't make you mad. And neither does fighting for what you believe in." —Elliot's confidence in himself and his actions Elliot, unable to sleep whilst staying in the psychiatric hospital During his early years at Hogwarts, Elliot saw the Hogwarts Houses in a stark manner. This may have been down to the influence of Ember and Lucky, who he looked up to greatly in childhood. Elliot saw Slytherins as ill-intentioned, while other houses were allies. This was partly out of his own fear at nearly having been sorted into Slytherin, and his foul experiences with Amy and Maisie. However, this mentality eroded the closer he grew to Jamie Jordan; he adopted the belief that the world wasn't simply split into light and dark magic. By adulthood, Elliot was openly spending a lot of time with his in-laws, a renowned Slytherin family, and treating all four of his children (split between Slytherin and Gryffindor) equally. Around the time of his fourth year, Elliot began showing signs of suffering from major depressive disorder, such as his sullen demeanour, sudden irritability and hopeless outlook in regards to the future. His spiral into a depressive state lead to him becoming stressed and self-destructive, while fearing he was becoming like his mother. These symptoms worsened and damaged his life to the point that he had dropped out of Hogwarts, executed a failed suicide attempt and abolished every chance he had of ever becoming an Auror. With time, he got better and eventually formed a family of his own. As an adult, he offered the laid-back to Jamie's stricter parenting, and a calm form of support for their family. He was a caring father who loved each of his children equally, and became so good at hiding his fears that his children considered him to be utterly fearless. Though he did suffer another depressive relapse in adulthood, it was remarked that Elliot was always working hard, and he was adamant about getting better for everyone as soon as possible. Magical abilities and skills Elliot was, at times, insecure about his abilities and skills — these fears were further exacerbated by his extended family, who he felt he had to match up to in order to be adequate. However, in the height of his confidence, Elliot proved himself a very talented wizard, challenging those older and more powerful than himself. His outstanding work ethic was fuelled by his ambitions to become an Auror; once he formed a goal, he dedicated himself to it fully. He mastered a wand made of willow, said to be an uncommon wood found in the hands of inhibited wizards with the greatest potential. His talents were certified by the positions he held within the school, joining the Gryffindor Quidditch team as a Beater in his fourth year, and later being promoted to Captain of Gryffindor Duelling Club in his sixth year. Elliot was also able to conjure a corporeal Stork Patronus (a mark of superior magical ability). *'Defence Against the Dark Arts': *'Healing magic': *'Duelling': *'Tactical thinking': *'Non-verbal magic': *'Quidditch': *'Physical combat': *'Household spells': *'Dark Arts': *'Sign language': *'Apparition': *'Love': Possessions * Willow wand: * Apir: Relationships Family Parents Jamie Jordan Jamie and Elliot's relationship was a rocky one, which ultimately amounted to an unexpectedly happy ending. They first caught sight of each other at Elliot's Sorting, although they did not interact duly until his third year, at which point Jamie made it his mission to maim Elliot for publicly embarrassing his sister — they were, no less, rivals. Children Jordan family Amy Jordan became Elliot's rival from virtually the moment they met. Flume family Quint family Ivory Cauldwell , Elliot's third cousin and best friend since first year]]Elliot and Ivory had not been close in childhood, but this changed upon them starting Hogwarts together: they became the best of friends, though Elliot strongly considered her a sister. Their friendship was first fortified when Elliot comforted her over being Sorted into Ravenclaw rather than Gryffindor; after taking the time to get to know each other better, they quickly became inseparable. He defended her from criticism (unlike many others, he found her blunt and quirky nature endearing), and she reciprocated with meaningful gestures. Along with Don Roberto, they formed an offbeat yet faithful trio. Their friendship was not one that required words, as they could communicate with sign language or merely simple looks. It is likely that the two first bonded over a mutual feeling of being overshadowed, with Ember and Lucky outshining them both in terms of admiration and popularity. Ivory was shown to be protective of Elliot, from slapping Amy Jordan for her foul behaviour to interceding Noah Hilliard's suspicions by stating that Elliot would never run away without good reason. She stood by him during all his conflicts with Lucky, even when his motives proved hypocritical. She was also the first to organise a search party to find Elliot during his disappearance, and practically "knocked him over" with the sheer force of her hug when he returned. Elliot, in turn, was fiercely vigilant of Ivory despite her will for independence; he considered an insult to her character an evil offence, and once hit someone over the head with a book for making rude remarks about her impairment. He was also greatly supportive of her passions, and joined S.P.A.D without hesitation after seeing her spirit for the cause. Ivory also displayed a deep understanding of Elliot's character, and often managed to attain an unusually good read on his thoughts and behaviour. She was the first person he came out to as gay, and she had already figured out that he was seeing Jamie Jordan before the two went public. They provided the other with support in stressing situations, such as when she was the first to move and comfort him during a psychotic episode, even though he had come close to brutally hurting her. In their sixth year Ivory proceeded to keep a close eye on Elliot, looking for symptoms that might link to mental illness. Most of all, it was Ivory's sharp mind that helped Elliot on many an occasion. Like Ember, she was displeased with his secrecy and often chided him for his recklessness. This placed strain on their relationship in their sixth year, when her practicality and his self-destructive streak clashed. They began to ignore each other, which proved difficult as they still felt instinctively drawn to sit and share things with each other. When they reconciled it felt like a "massive weight" off Elliot's shoulders. The distance placed between the two after Elliot dropped out of Hogwarts was deeply saddening for them both, and Ivory felt inclined to break the rules as a Prefect to sneak out of the school and visit Elliot when he was institutionalised. Spurred on by concern, Ivory even went as far as to create a key-ring enchanted with a Protean Charm, an advanced spell, as a method of communication he could use whenever he needed help. Elliot was visibly moved by this action. It was shown that Elliot thought very highly of her skill, praising her as one of the "strongest people" ''he had ever known; Ivory herself valued her friendship with Elliot, feeling that he empowered her to be brave. The pair struggled to sustain the strength of their bond after Elliot dropped out of Hogwarts, with Ivory's plans to go abroad and his fears of holding her back. However, they managed to overcome this upon her return. Ivory was a Maid of Honour at his wedding and Elliot was regarded as being something akin to a godfather of Ivory's stepdaughter, Claudia. Fittingly enough, the friendship between the sensible Claudia and Elliot's own audacious daughter Kalysta was very similar to their own. Elliot and his family also remained avid supporters of Ivory and her advocacy work, implying that Elliot still admired Ivory just as much as he had done back in their youth. James Peltier Ember Cauldwell Andromeda Mortan Don Roberto Constance Maisie Thorn Noah Hilliard Aggie Dewkes Callum Cridden Thomas Fletcher Harvey Patterson Sindre Tennsfjord Grady Jorkins Darrin Stearns Darien Irvine Sr. Etymology '''Elliot '''is an English personal name which can serve as either a surname or a given name, meaning ''"God on high; my God is Jehovah". The name Barrett is a German baby name, deriving from the Old German name Beroald meaning "bear power; brave as a bear". This may allude to widely known Gryffindor values. Potter is a very common surname of English origin. It traditionally refers to the occupation of making pottery. Beatrix Potter was a well-known English children's author. Potter's Field is the name for a burial ground for the unknown or unclaimed dead, particularly soldiers and orphans; the Potter family had many members that fit that description. The Potter Box is a model for making ethical decisions developed at Harvard University. Quotes }} Notes * Elliot's theme song was The Grand Optimist by City and Colour. * Elliot's specialised soundtrack, titled the escapist, can be found on 8tracks. Trivia * Cameron Monaghan was initially used for Reilly Cauldwell, but this was changed upon Elliot's creation. Gallery IMG 2071.jpg|First year Elliot_01.jpg|Third year Elliot_03.jpg Elliot_04.jpg|Fifth year Elliot_7.jpg|Sixth year Elliot 05.jpg Elliotpic.jpg Elliot5.gif C6qhlmgW0AEk7Ac.jpg bi.jpg Shameless 507 0561.R-450x338.jpg Elliot2.gif Elliot3.gif Image28.jpg Elliot1.jpg Elliot promo 01.jpg Elliot promo 02.jpg